1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory, device; and, more particularly, to a command generator having a single-input to multi-output converter in a semiconductor memory device.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Semiconductor memory devices, in particular, Dynamic Random Access Memories(DRAMs) have a higher degree of integration than the other components. Therefore, giga-bit level high integration memories can be implemented. The degree of integration will be, expected to be higher with advance of CMOS processing.
On the other hand, as the degree of integration becomes higher, the memory devices should implement special modes according to a demand of a system or JEDEC (Joint Electron Device Engineering Council) standard. In other words, a function, which is not need in a memory device having a lower degree of integration, is possible to be necessarily needed according to a demand of a microprocessor in a memory device having a higher degree of integration.
In a prior art, in order to implement the special modes, a high voltage having a predetermined level is applied to pins of a chip, or an additional logic circuit for implementing the special mode should be designed in the chip, thereby entering the special mode.
However, high voltage applied to the pins of the chip can give rise to mis-operation of the chip. On the other hand, the additional logic circuit gives rise to complications in a chip design. Also, a lot of control signals for generating a plurality of commands should be generated when the additional logic circuit is necessarily needed.